What he doesn't know
by chibi fighter
Summary: Gon wanted to slap himself. He wasn't seriously thinking about kissing Killua while he was asleep was he? He couldn't, that would be mean stealing Killua's first kiss...but Gon just had to know if what he was feeling for Killua was real or not...and what he doesn't know won't hurt him...right?


A/n: I couldn't get this one-shot out of my head and I just had to do it s0 for anyone disappointed with my last Hunter x Hunter fanfic since it was more so friendship then romance, you're getting your wish. Just please be nice cus this is my second try at writing romance. I own nothing!

* * *

"It forever to get here," Killua whined plopping down on the queen sized hotel bed.

"Aw come on it wasn't so bad," Gon responded sitting on the bed next to his white haired friend.

Killua glared playfully at the black haired boy, "Says you. You were practically raised outdoors," he teased causing Gon to sweat drop.

Leave it to Gon to drag Killua on a adventure, get lost and then completely forget why they had started said adventure in the first place. Despite what they did today turning out to be completely pointless Killua didn't mind much. It was fun while it lasted after all.

The white haired boy got up off the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower or do you want to take one first?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"You can, I'll take mine later," Gon responded. Once he heard the door to the bathroom lock with a _click_ he layed down on the bed similar to how Killua had been. Lately Gon has just felt out of it, not himself. That's why he proposed this adventure but it didn't help much. If anything it might have made his problem worse, that problem being Killua.

For a couple of day now Gon has been feeling something stronger than friendship for Killua. The two had always been close and Gon doesn't know how these feelings for his best friend developed but...they did.

Gon shook his head, 'No I can't be in love with Killua. I'm probably just tired is all. I haven't been sleeping well for the past couple of days. I'm sure in the morning everything will be back to normal.'

Gon changed into his pajamas that consisted of a white tank top and boxers and crawled under the blankets waiting for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

Gon opened his eye's still feeling a bit groggy and looked over at the digital clock on the night stand. 6:30am.

'Well I have always been a early bird,' He thought to himself rolling over to his other side. He immediately felt his face heat up. His face was just centimeters away from Killua.

'Why is he sleeping so close to me?' Gon asked himself realizing that him and Killua were only taking up a third of the bed.

If this had happened a month ago he wouldn't have given the closeness a second thought but for some reason it was causing him to blush and he could stop staring at Killua's lips and how soft they would feel against his and-

Gon wanted to slap himself. He wasn't seriously thinking about kissing Killua while he was asleep was he? He couldn't, that would be mean kissing Killua while he was like this but...Gon just had to know if what he was feeling for Killua was real or not...and what he doesn't know won't hurt him...right?

Gon leaned closer towards the figure of the white haired boy until their lips met. Gon felt his heart speed up as a warm tingly sensation enveloped his body. Is this what a kiss felt like?

When Gon pulled away it all came flooding towards him. The guilt, the remorse and the regret. He sat up on the bed facing away from Killua. He had just stolen what wa probably Killua's first kiss. He was a horrible person and a even worse friend.

Suddenly the raven haired boy felt something on his cheek before it quickly disappeared. He turned around to see Killua looking down and blushing intensely. That's when he realized what had happened. Killua had kissed him on the cheek! Gon looked at Killua wide-eyed with a blush coloring his face as well. Killua's blush intensified as he looked up slowly at Gon.

"I-idiot," Killua snapped before a small smile crossed his face.

"You didn't really think I was asleep did you?"

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry if this is bad, this is only my second try at writing romance. Also I don't know about anyone else but I'm in the middle when it comes to these two. Part of me thinks of them as brothers while another part of me thinks of them as a couple. Well neither one has been declared canon or not canon so I'll write them however the heck I want. Please tell me what you think and again sorry if it's not too good. Bye!


End file.
